1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for securing articular cartilage grafts in place to facilitate successful healing of the graft.
2. Prior Art
Known methods of holding an articular cartilage graft in place involve suturing an overlying thin membrane periosteum, a synthetic, or a biological material to the area surrounding the defect being repaired by the graft. The sewn substance retains the graft in place while healing occurs. However, such a suturing technique is technically difficult, time consuming and imprecise.